During the casting process of a cylinder head, for example, a sand core is placed in a die to form intricate passages required of the specific casted piece. After producing the casting, the sand is removed from the internal cavities of the casting. Current methods to verify the internal condition of sand remaining in the casting include manually striking the casting and making a judgment based on quantity, color and conditions of the sand that falls from the casting. The current method is based on operator evaluation and can be prone to human mistakes and varying interpretations of standards.